


When Sammy Met Jess

by AlixxBlack



Series: Trope Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tried to think like how did you text at that time, Wrong number, halp i am bad at tags yikes, idk - Freeform, if that makes sense, prologue au, prologue fic, sam loves jess, sam winchester in college, suggestively fluffy, text fic, was it tapping the number multiple times, was texting even a thing, wrong number trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Trope #28 of 30, per the list seen on Twitter in a series of tweets by @ selpukuPrompt: wrong number AU: ‘you texted me and I think you got the wrong number but you also sounds like in trouble?? so I come to help you just in case’
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Trope Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534436
Kudos: 8





	When Sammy Met Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was a hard thing to write and I don't know how well I did, so I ask you to be aware that this could potentially be OOC and not necessarily match the time frame of available technology/resources/etc.
> 
> Disclaimer(b): All of the proper rights are reserved to the appropriate parties, and no profit is resulting from the posting of this piece.

[10:54 PM]

* * *

**Hey brady its sam my car broke down again**

**Can you come get me**

> _ Hi, Sam. I’m not Brady. _

**Shoot im sorry i got this number from a friend**

> _ Listen, I know Brady. I think he’s mentioned you. _
> 
> _ Sam Winchester right? _

**Yeah actually who are you?**

> _ I’m Jessica. Brady hangs out with some friends of mine. _
> 
> _ Do you want me to call him? _

**That would be awesome **

> _ Sure. I’ll text back soon! _

**Thanks Jess**

[11:17 PM]

* * *

> _ Brady can’t come get you. He’s been drinking. _

**Thanks for trying anyway**

> _ If you want I can come pick you up. _
> 
> _ I don’t want you stranded on the side of the road. _

**That’s a lot to ask of a stranger**

> _ It’s no problem, Sam. Where are you at?  _
> 
> _ I am about to head back to campus anyway. _

**If you are sure…**

**I’m about fifteen minutes out of town**

> _ Are you near Hannigan’s? _

**Yeah I was gonna stop there on my back to school**

> _ Well, Sam Winchester, I’ll see you soon. _
> 
> _ And then you can buy me some Hannigan’s fries. _

**Absolutely thanks again Jess**


End file.
